parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Polar Express (JV46Ship Style)
JV46Ship spoof of The Polar Express from 2004. Plot On Christmas Eve in the mid-1950s, a boy named Arnold who is doubting the existence of Santa Claus witnesses a train called the Polar Express that is about to depart for the North Pole. When Arnold examines the engine, the conductor lets him board the train. Arnold meets other children, including a girl named Phoebe, and a know-it-all kid named Ralphie who has a hyperactive personality. When the train picks up another boy, whose name is later revealed to be Tommy, Arnold applies the emergency brakes. Tommy initially declines to board but changes his mind. The conductor summons a waiter team, who give the children hot chocolate, and Phoebe stows away one cup under her seat to give to Tommy, who is alone in the observation car. Phoebe and conductor go to deliver the hot chocolate cup to Tommy, but Arnold discovers Phoebe's ticket is unpunched. He loses it before he can return it. After the ticket is abused by the wind and animals, it slips back in the train. Phoebe explains her lost ticket, and the conductor considers ejecting her before taking her for a walk on the top of the train instead. Arnold locates the lost ticket and pursues them. Losing Phoebe and conductor, Arnold meets a hobo, who claims he is the owner of the train and King of North Pole. Desperate to find Phoebe, the hobo helps Arnold by skiing down the rooftops as the Polar Express goes down a steep slope. Before reaching Flat Top Tunnel, Arnold jumps into the engine's coal tender and finds Phoebe is controlling the train. After the driver, Otto, and his aide, Seymour, replace the light, Otto witnesses something unusual ahead and orders the train to be stopped. Arnold applies the brakes and the engine on the train screeches to a halt. When the conductor witnesses a caribou crossing, he pulls Seymour's hair, causing him to let out animal-like sound effects, and the caribou horde clear out. The train continues on but as it starts to speed up, the cotter pin of the throttle sheers off causing the train to run out of control. Moving at dangerous speeds, the train becomes a roller coaster as it crosses Glacier Gulch and enters a frozen lake. The lost cotter pin pierces the ice, causing it to crack. Seymour uses his hairpin to repair the throttle. As the ice cracks, the conductor sends Otto to the cab to drive and "steer" the train to the other side of the tracks before the icy lake shatters completely. Arnold returns Phoebe's lost ticket for the conductor to punch. The conductor takes the two kids to a train car with abandoned toys. The hobo scares Arnold with an Ebenezer Scrooge puppet, and Arnold retreats to the observation car where Phoebe and Tommy are singing. The trio sees auroras, and the train finally reaches the North Pole. Upon arrival, kids form lines while Arnold and Phoebe see Tommy depressed and alone in the observation car. They encourage Tommy to go, but the carriage is uncoupled after Arnold accidentally stepped on the car's coupler cut lever, rolls downhill backward, and stops on a turntable. The trio explores the city's industrial area until falling on a pile of presents, which are transported in Santa's giant bag, which is then airlifted by Santa's zeppelin. Meanwhile, the kids discover that Ralphie is also in the sack, having followed in an attempt to find out what he is getting for Christmas. The gargantuan bag is placed on Santa’s sleigh, and elves remove the kids. As the reindeer are prepared, Santa arrives. One bell breaks loose from a harness, and Arnold retrieves it. He first hears nothing, but when he believes, he hears the bell ring. Santa entrusts with the bell as "The first gift of Christmas". Santa leaves with his reindeer, and a band plays in celebration. The elves re-attach the lost observation car back to the train, and the kids prepare to head home. The kids request Arnold show the bell, but when he is devastated to learn that he has lost it; he regains his spirit after Tommy is taken home. Arnold is taken home and everyone else bids him farewell. The next day on Christmas morning, Arnold's sister wakes him up to open presents, including the bell he lost, which comes with a note from Santa saying that he found it on the seat of his sleigh, and should mend the hole in his dressing gown pocket. The parents hear nothing, and Arnold leaves it on the table. The narrator ends the story by saying the bell only rings for those who truly believe and that it still rings for him because he never stopped believing from his time on his journey aboard the magical Polar Express. Cast * Hero Boy - Arnold Perlstein (The Magic School Bus) * Hero Girl - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) * Know-it-All Kid - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) * Billy - Tommy Gilligan (Codename: Kids Next Door) * The Conductor - Doc Brown (Back to the Future) * The Hobo - Grandpa Phil (Hey Arnold!) * Smokey and Steamer - Otto Mann and Principal Skinner (The Simpsons) Category:The Polar Express Movie Spoofs Category:The Polar Express movie spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:JV46Ship